Backup
by reaganjanko
Summary: what happens when Barry shows back up? will Eddie survive. quick oneshot


**So big shout-out to night68summer because this is her idea and I'm just making it into a fanfic! Also, please read and Review because I love all your comments!**

 **12TH PRECINCT**

Jamie and Eddie walked back into the precinct after their tour. Jamie was taking Eddie out for dinner tonight and propose to her the right way this time. The ring was in his locker in a red felt box tucked away in his to-go bag ready to sparkle on Eddie's finger.

 **Flashback: Bay Ridge**

 _"Hey Dad can I talk to you for a second" Jamie called from the doorway, both Henry and frank were in the den talking away._

 _"In the den Jamie." Frank called out. Henry turned his head and so did Frank when Jamie walked in._

 _"Where's Eddie?" Henry asked_

 _"Oh, she's at home. I told her I wouldn't be gone too long. Anyways I need a favor...well more of permission." Jamie started as he sat on the couch across from the two. "I want to propose to Eddie the right way...I want to take grandma's ring and give it to Eddie."_

 _Both of them stared at each other confused._ _"Why don't you want to take your mother's ring?" Frank asked and Henry nodded._

 _"I gave that ring to Syd and I'm sure that it won't matter to Eddie but I don't want Eddie to have that ring. She deserves something special just like Linda did, Eddie has been with me through hell and back." Jamie stated and both adults knew that Eddie was special for Jamie and that she wouldn't let him go like Sydney did._

 _"I will get it for you Jameson. She deserves it." Henry said as he got up to get the ring from his room._

 _Jamie stared at his dad to make sure that he agreed on this as well._ _"You know, Eddie is just like you mother." Frank started and Jamie smiled at the happy memories. "She's one tough cookie just like your mother and she was with me every step of the way. You did good son." Frank said and Jamie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Eddie walking down the aisle and becoming his wife._

Henry _walked back in. "here you go" he said as he placed in Jamie's hands. It was a red felt box and when he opens it, it was everything he could imagine._

 _"It's beautiful" Jamie said._

 _"Just like Eddie." Frank said. "Go see her" Frank said with a smile on his face._

End **of Flashback**

Jamie and Eddie both parted their separate ways to go and change. Jamie was in the locker room with two other guys and Eddie was the only one. When she finished changing, she put her clothes back into her locker and, a slam of the door was made behind her. She turned her head and there he was, back for her again.

"hey, I was wondering where you have been" Barry said.

"Hey." She said as she was putting her uniform back in her locker. "sorry we ended things the way we did." Eddie said as she moved back and grabbed her purse. After all, he was in the women's locker room. Eddie started getting nervous. He didn't seem specious but the way he slammed the door gave Eddie a bad feeling. Barry walked closer to Eddie.

"How's Jamie doing." Barry asked as he tone got a bit weirder.

"Oh, he's good." Eddie said as she grabbed her phone and tapped on Jamie's speed dial. She gently put the phone back in her purse so that way in case something was wrong Jamie knew to come. Barry noticed what she was doing and that triggered him. He reached for his gun

 **MENS LOCKER ROOM**

"Hello, Eddie?" Jamie said through the phone and heard someone's else on the other end.

"Barry, Barry what are you doing." He heard Eddie through the phone.

 **WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM**

Barry had the gun pointed at Eddie. Her hands were trembling hoping that Jamie picked up the call. When Eddie looked down at her phone, she heard Barry clicked the gun back and load it. One of the ladies walked into the locker room and screamed. They called Renzulli as Jamie ran out to talk to the girl.

"You could've had your chance, but now I have my chance, so you choose me or him."

"Hey, hey what's going on in there?" Jamie asked the lady that came running out of the locker rooms.

"MOVE, OUT OF THE WAY!" Renzulli called as he walked out of his office and saw Jamie. "Reagan what the hell is going on in there." Renzulli asked concerned and then Danny showed up behind him

"I got a call about a hostage situation what's going on?" Danny asked to Jamie and Renzulli.

"Eddie's ex is in there and he's got Eddie at gunpoint." Jamie spoke as he was frustrated, nervous and angry all at the same time.

"Move, I'm going in." Danny said as he walked past Jamie.

"Danny, he has a gun."

"Yeah, and so do I." Danny spoke up as he was putting a vest on. "Move."

"Danny, don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose both of you." Jamie said flustered.

"Jamie, do you still have the call on?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, lemme hook it up." Jamie said as he was running to get the cord to call.

 **INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM**

Danny barged in, his gun glued to his side and he saw the terror in Eddies eyes. He gave her the 'are you ok' look and she just nodded feeling a bit of relief.

"Hey, nobody is hurt, just put the gun down and this can all be over within a matter of seconds." Danny said trying to talk him down. The gun was going between Danny and Eddie. "Nobody is hurt, let's not have anyone get hurt, let her go Barry." Danny called out his voice getting sterner and sterner.

Barry looked back at Eddie and yelled out as he walked closer to Eddie. She walked back and she was now forced against the wall. Her breathing was rough and she had the look of fear on her face. "this is her problem not yours"

"She's family, so it is my problem. Back away now!" When Danny said this Barry, face went from 0-100 in a matter of seconds. Barry went to click the gun.

 _5_

Eddie made contact with Danny and saw Jamie in the corner of the doorway.

 _4_

Barry put his finger on the trigger. Danny made way for his gun and Jamie had his gun in his hand ready to shot

 _3_

Eddie turned her head and nodded at Danny

 _2_

Eddie ducked and dropped to the floor

 _1_

A shot went off. Eddie was on the ground. Hands over her head and there she saw Barry moaning in pain. Jamie ran in and Danny was cuffing Barry.

Jamie ran up to Eddie on the floor and wrapped her in his arms. She was starting to cry. "It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now. You're safe." Jamie said as he squeezed her tighter and kissed her head. Danny nodded at Jamie and he reciprocated back. Eddie was finally safe once again.

 **Hey guys, please read an review!**


End file.
